The Hollow, The Princess, and The Strawberry
by Axel-Estan
Summary: Hichigo escapes Ichigo's body and asks Orihime to be his Queen. Porblem is that Ichigo Loves Orihime too. Who will have her? Read to find out. Dont be mean to me please. this is my first published fic.


The Hollow, the Princess, and the Strawberry

Disclaimer:I dont own any Characters from bleach, though I wish I did...

Blood dripped from Ichigo Kurosaki's arms. A large still form lay on the ground a few feet from him. As he inched closer, the form changed, to where it was two identical figures, each

splayed out as if thrown from a building, with giant holes in their chests. As Ichigo took a final step forward, fear in his heart and despair almost ready to overcome him, he saw who lay

before him. Rukia was on his left and Orihime was on his right. He hit his knees and was about to bury his face in his hands when he saw something that made his blood run cold. His left

hand was white as snow and his right hand was normal colored, but both were covered in blood. He finally came to the realization of what he had done, and he screamed.

Orihime jolted awake. She sat up, pulled her tank top back in place, fixed her shorts, and picked up her phone to call someone. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the phone had

no dial tone. 'Uh-oh. What's going on?' she thought. _Tap, tap, tap. _She jumped up and started for the door. 'Who in their right mind would be out this late?' she thought as she reached

the door and opened it. From the time it took her to open the door, and find herself on the floor with "Ichigo" on top of her, a millisecond had barely passed. "I-Ichi…?" she stuttered.

"Hello Orihime Inoue. I am here to be your king. Will you accept and be my Queen?" Orihime's heart fluttered as she lay on the floor with someone who looked very similar to Ichigo,

pinning her down and asking her to be his 'Queen'. "Um… I-I would like to get to know you better first, and could you let me up? The floor is kinda cold." She said and she shivered,

hoping he would let her up. He stood, picked her up bridal style, closed the door, and sat her down on her sofa, sitting Indian-style in the floor. "Will you tell me more about you since you

seem to know a good bit about me?" she asked, in a quiet and scared voice. "Sure. My name is Hichigo. I am the hollow part of your friend Ichigo. That is why you probably thought that I

was he at first. I have been trapped inside of Ichigo for some time now." He smiled up at Orihime and her heart skipped a beat. He heard this and she suddenly found herself in his arms,

with him leaning over her with concern in his beautiful gold and black eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked, holding her as if she was made of glass and the slightest shift in position from him and

she would shatter. "I'm fine, it's just that your smile is heart-stopping." She said, giggling. "I surely hope not", he said with a serious look on his face, "or else I will have to start your

heart again like this." At that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a mind-numbing kiss. "Will you be my Queen?" he asked again. "Well, um… do you have a place to stay?" she

asked, unsure of herself and blushing crimson. At this Hichigo laughed. Orihime was taken aback. His laugh was rich and velvety with a hint of something animalistic, not the evil cackles

she had anticipated. "Well I escaped Ichigo's body just a few hours ago and I don't think that is the best place for me right now so currently I do not have a "place" to stay. Why do you

ask?" Orihime stood up and gestured around her saying, "Well, you could stay here and we can get to know each other better" and she blushed again and quickly added, "but only if you

want to! If you Don't wan-!?" he stopped her in mid-sentence with another mind numbing kiss. "I wish to stay if you wish to be my queen." Orihime was blushing harder and all she could

do was nod. Hichigo laughed again and picked her up again, and carried her to her room. He lay her down on her bed and flash-stepped out of the room. He re-appeared a second later,

to Orihime's relief, and he had two cans of soda with him. "I watched Ichigo closely while I was trapped inside him so I know some stuff but not everything. I saw him with these on

several occasions. Unfortunately, I forget how it was he opened them." He said as he poked a hole in the top of one of the cans. "Before you do that to the other one, let me show you

something", Orihime said taking one of the cans and popping it open with the tab, "Ta-Da! That is how you really open it!" and she burst out laughing. Hichigo joined in with her, until she

stopped. They talked about themselves while they drank their sodas, telling their likes and dislikes as well as their darkest secrets. Hichigo finished his soda first and caught Orihime by

the mouth again. As he pulled away, she blushed crimson again and he laughed. "What is so funny?" she asked, still blushing. "It is just that you look so beautiful when you turn crimson.

I love that you aren't tainted by this world, and you still have your innocence. Half of those girls that you go to school with are severely tainted. I can smell it in their souls." She thought

about this while she sipped the last of her soda. She finished her soda and got up and pulled several cushions off of her couch into her room at the bottom of her bed. She glanced up at

Hichigo just in time to see one of his pale, orange eloquent eyebrows shoot up in a questioning look. She replied to his silent question with, "you are my guest so you will sleep in my bed.

I will sleep here in the floor in case you need something, ok?" she said as she curled up on the cushions that were her makeshift bedding for the night. Hichigo let out an audible sigh and

walked over to her. He bent down, picked her up, and put her in her bed saying, "my queen shall never sleep on the floor. A queen is supposed to sleep with her king, as long as you do

not mind?" she replied, "I thought that you might not want to sleep in the same bed as me, so I figured I should let you use my bed and I would sleep in the floor." Grinning, Hichigo

kissed Orihime again, and he put her in her bed. "I will throw away these cans while you get situated." He said as he flash-stepped out of the room with the cans in tow. He came back a

few moments later, and curled up on one side of the bed so Orihime would have as much room as possible. A few minutes after Hichigo had gotten situated, there was a knock at

Orihime's door. She looked at him, a hint of fear in her eyes. "just answer the door, I will be right here with you. No one shall ever hurt you." She nodded and went to answer her door for

the second time that night. She opened the door and she about had a heart attack. Ichigo was standing outside her door in a tight pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt with some of the

buttons undone, exposing his chest, and his auburn eyes were filled with concern as he panted, glistening with sweat, trying to talk to her. Ichigo finally caught his breath and said,

"Orihime. Hey, I heard something like a hollow screaming and I came by to see if you had seen it or if you had heard it. "N-no Ichigo. I haven't heard a sound. W-when did you hear it?"

she managed to stutter, trying not to blush. Ichigo's face turned redder as he said, "a few minutes ago was when I last heard it." His face was beet red and couldn't look her in the eye. _I _

_wonder if Ichigo is ok. I didn't hear anything and I felt no presence, which means either I was paying no attention to anything, this hollow can hide it's spirit pressure, or Ichigo is lying. I can never _

_figure him out._ She thought. "If I see that hollow, I will let you know," Orihime said doing a mini hop into a funny pose, "I promise!" Ichigo laughed and said, "ok Orihime, please be

careful." He gave her a hug and he hurried off toward his house. After standing for so long with her knees locked, she went to step back inside but everything turned upside-down and

she found herself in Hichigo's arms again. He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead and saying, "my queen, if you keep almost getting hurt, I just might have to keep you here until I think

you would be safe. Which means I can do whatever I want…", he said trailing a finger from her jaw, slowly past her collar bone, and in between her breasts, making her blush red and

causing her heart to beat erratically, "and you would like it too." He laughed and kissed her on the lips as he lay her down on her bed. He pulled the blankets over her and got under them himself. Orihime tried to stay awake but sleep overtook her,just like Hichigo's scent, and she slept. Hichigo lay awake, listening to the soft breathing of his Queen. He thought of Ichigo's sudden visit. _Either this will go exactly how I planned or I'm going to have a big problem on my hands._ Hichigo finally relaxed into sleep.

* * *

Please Review!!! NO Flames! Constructive Critisim yes but no flames, K?


End file.
